


Treading the water, when all you need is a moment of Clarity (AKA stop and think)

by PuckerUpAndSmile



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, serious case of nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckerUpAndSmile/pseuds/PuckerUpAndSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't a stranger to you, it’s not like you haven’t ever met. There was always every other Tuesday when he comes into the labs for some kind of test Dr. Banner has set up. </p><p>   Small talk is all you’ve really had shared, sure. ‘Good morning’ here ‘Nice weather’ there. It's a start, a start of awkwardness sure, but a start none the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treading the water, when all you need is a moment of Clarity (AKA stop and think)

_You might actually learn to take a moment and think. One of these days._

                He isn't a stranger to you, it’s not like you haven’t ever met. There was always every-other Tuesday when he comes into the labs for some kind of test Dr. Banner has set up. Small talk is all you’ve really had shared, sure. _‘Good morning’_ here _‘Nice weather’_ there. It's a start, a start of awkwardness sure, but a start none the less.

                Even some with names being placed, _‘Do you need some help with that Ms. Lewis?’_ When you’re searching for your lucky blue mug that someone in the office figured would be hilarious to place on the top-top shelf above the coffee marker, it’s a sign of an office war in the works you are sure.

                You are also helpful, quick on your feet by putting out that fire - that one time - because Stark doesn’t know when to let something go, or that certain chemicals can’t be tossed in any kind of waste bucket after sitting out that long in room temperature.  _‘Duck Capt.!’_ If some frost from the fire extinguisher is stuck in Stark’s hair, it’s just his own fault he didn’t move fast enough.  

* * *

 

            “You have friends Darcy” Jane muttered from somewhere under her latest discovery. You want to look for her, really you do but you like your fingers where they are. _Thank you very much._

                “Sure I’ve got loads 532 actually, Facebook keeps telling me I would have more but no way am I adding any more 50 year old pervs” You reply and look at her, or the papers and markers she’s hiding under. “None live here though, in New York, surprise surprise!” 

                “Well I can’t just leave I am in th…” she trails off without finishing her sentence, but you’ve heard it a thousand times before that it could be rehearsed in your sleep. You understand well enough, she wants her beefcake back ASAP, She’s got Space travel to figure out and she’s your boss at the moment not your friend, she’s being polite as is, getting this far in the conversation. 

                “Well that’s fine I can hit the streets on my own.  I’ll get to check out all the nooks and cranny I want; drink even as much coffee as I want.” You tell her, warn her really cause she’s the one that’ll have to deal with your hyper-ness, if she comes home tonight anyway. “I’ll even go to Angelo’s for dinner” you give her another warning, hoping something human would pop out of the mass of papers and stickers and pens, and  that’s where your three calculators went to.

                “Sure enjoy, bring me a veggie” she waves at you. Turning down the bright white halls and head downstairs, your stomach is grumbling all the way on a job well done. Jacket and bag have already been in your arms as you tried your best at _‘Getting Doc fresh Air 101’_ and failing miserable. Tomorrow for sure, you know how to pick your battles anyway. 

 

* * *

 

            And this here is where story really should begin, with him, now. Standing just outside of the newly refurbished Stark Tower. You see him first, not because you’re looking but merrily because he stands out like that, 6 foot 4 blond bombshell, _yes men can be called bombshells, especially if they blow your mind like he does most days. Ok every day_. Your mouth opens and actually speaks before you have any say in the matter, because you’re talented like that.

                “Hey Capt.” you don’t call out too loud; no one pays either of you any mind. But he looks up quick with a little blush and his eyes whip around the whole street before they settle on you. “Fancy seeing you here solider” you’re trying to be funny but with the look on his face it seems you just confused him some and caused a little more embarrassment.  For you both. 

                “I am arranged outings sometimes Ms. Lewis” he answers back and you think maybe he understood your joking tone a little more then you thought, you shoot him an award winning smile.

                “Well what’s the occasion?”

“Lunch” he raised a brow and glances across the street, following his gaze you noticed the large neon sign telling everyone that the time is 6:21pm on this great breezy Thursday evening. “Late-late lunch”

                “Want company?” your mouth did its little trick once more, _mother would be so proud._ “I mean unless you’re already meeting up with some people, some friends, you have friends right? I mean of course you have friends, and you know what I think I hear someone calling your name so yea bye enjoy lunch with your friends, that you for sure have?” you don’t know if you end that diarrhea spew with a question or not, but your face is probably as red as your bag and you hate matching too much, so you whirl around with grace you didn’t know you had and walk away towards your favorite (only known) pizza place around the corner.

            A hand waving in the air, you think you’re waving good bye to him, Captain America, the third superhero you have ever met, after the third it’s not such wow-ing news every time you meet a Super Human person,  but he’s the last, and your favorite, so it makes it all that much worst. _Damn you tongue and rebelling against the motor functions. Damn you to hell_.

                Your so lost in your damning that you don’t hear anyone call your name and once a hand grabs your shoulder your jumping in shock and shrieking _**‘FIRE’**_ cause mother always told you rape turns heads away, and fire grabs every gawking eye in a five block radius. You still when people look at you, then behind you, to owner of the large hand on your shoulder. Taking a quick look back to your _‘fire’_ you blush and mutter a quick sorry, looking around now, anywhere but him. You then notice neither of you have moved a muscle for a few minutes now, subconsciously you’re thankful the taser didn’t come into action. 

                “-reflexes, you were a little slow, but nice scream” Turning fully when you notice he was talking.

                “What?” You ask. Confusion is written all over your face. He grins slightly and you are just understanding that your embarrassment is not yours alone to share. 

            Taking a breath, it lets you have a moment to actually look around and notice that it was just the you and him, you’ve got a moment to rethink what you wanna say compared what you should say, all in the name of saving you some grace in his eyes. So you re-ask and actually give him a moment or two to answer.  “So lunch?”

                “Italian?” is his quick response, his grin growing on his damn perfect face, dimples and all. 

“I know just the place” is your response. 

            Depending on how this goes, you know just to think that even after your blunder of a mess beforehand, he came back to you. 

The End

Dun Dun Duuuuunnn!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you have all enjoyed it so! Fair warning all mistakes were my own, leave me some comments and kudos they are so edible.


End file.
